


[Podfic] Going Back to Yesterday

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Hockey RPF, Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sound Effects, ToT: Monster Mash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Moves Like Jagr's author summary:Sometimes, it feels like it’s all happening to someone else, that it’s someone else’s hands on her stick, that it’s someone else scoring her goals. It’s hard to believe she’s really here, living on her own, making a living playing hockey.Sometimes, it feels like someone else’s face in the mirror.





	[Podfic] Going Back to Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vidriana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidriana/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Going Back to Yesterday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363341) by [Moves like Jagr (pantsoffdanceoff)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantsoffdanceoff/pseuds/Moves%20like%20Jagr). 



Podfic duration: 39 Mins

Download: [MP3 & streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/texqvuocfsg1rhz/%5BH%20ockey%20RPF%5D%20Going%20Back%20to%20Yesterday.mp3?dl=0) / [M4B audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2zsx93hvj4nb40l/%5BHRPF%5D_Going_Back_to_Yesterday.m4b)

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was made as a gift for my darling Vidriana - also because I have a craving for creepy Gen and, as the saying goes, make the podfic you want to see in the world.  
> Please enjoy this explicitly Hallowe'en work in the middle of this heatwave, I hope it lives up to all my hype ♥
> 
> \- - - -
> 
> A huge thank you to Moves Like Jagr for giving blanket permission to podfic, and for writing this awesome and beautifully unsettling work that I fell in love with at first read.
> 
> \- - - -
> 
> Thank you to savedby for beta listening/crit and general awesomeness ♥
> 
> \- - - -
> 
> The music used in this podfic is Marrow by St Vincent. (Here's both a [studio version](https://youtu.be/51sj9GW5shM) and [live version](https://youtu.be/KHmF18jAPzA) bc i'm just Like This.)
> 
> \- - - -
> 
> Kudos, and any/all comments are super loved and appreciated, and if you come back here to leave one after listening it will most definitely make me smile all day long after I see it ♥
> 
> \- - - -
> 
> I'm around on both my [podfic](http://frecklebombfic.tumblr.com/) and [hockey](https://squashyicebabies.tumblr.com/) blogs.


End file.
